


Maybe We Shouldn't Have To See Each Other Anymore

by DustySky_Chapters3201



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySky_Chapters3201/pseuds/DustySky_Chapters3201
Summary: "Don't you want to see me for last time and at least say goodbye to me?" - Oikawa Tooru





	Maybe We Shouldn't Have To See Each Other Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Now Playing: Https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MLLH2_kSd0
> 
> (my mood when I wrote this fic, because the feels, and lyrics, and the color of song)

_Tooru shouted, saying in a slightly squeaky and hoarse voice; so loudly, so strong that maybe he didnt care if his breath was exhausted and his voice will disappeared. His body even trembled, right down to the bone and veins that wrapped around inside, and his lips too. Only his glowing caramel eyes, glowing like night stars, cannot longer afford to stare at Hajime, who was merely a few steps away in front of him—and Hajime who was shocked by all that Tooru said was enough to make him not move besides stare painfully and annoyed and also disappointed._

_Hajime Disappointed._

_Hajime is disappointed with Tooru's choice, disappointed by what is being said to him right now, disappointed by what might happen in the future with their unfailing relationship—their fallen and broken relationship after years of trying to guard it, and all-just because of Tooru's desire to leave for wanting to find new things out there._

_Tooru wants to find new things out therealone, without him._

_Why? Hajime could only utter it silently, but not after, "Why, Tooru?" Hajime's hushed voice stopped Tooru's rebellious words and shouts of annoyance. Tooru was quite surprised when Hajime called his given name._

_"When I've been able to maintain our relationship since we were little, and now you want to get away from me?" Now Hajime is unable to stare at Tooru's pain expression. "Pursuing what you want without even taking me along with you, and while I have taken pains to defend it, to return back with pain and disappointment?"_

_But then, Hajime laughed softly, and slowly backed away from Tooru, out of the shadow of the lush tree where they had played until the afternoon when they were child beforetheir precious place, "Tooru, you are selfish. Cant you see how crushed I am?"_

_"Iwa-chan, I—"_

_"—Tooru," Hajime interrupted him, looking into the caramel eyes of his now-teary man, and Hajime longed to hold him, comfort him, but he could nothe was no longer capable while he also wanted to cry. "I may not be able to do it anymore—if you still really want to go and want to leave, then let me give up; I dont want to be the only one who keeps the relationship between us forever."_

_Hajime went from his gaze, even when Tooru was about to reply and Hajime already acted as if he had not recognized him before._

_._

* * *

  
"In a few minutes your plane will take off, Tooru," Takeru whispered beside Tooru, making aware from his reverie about what happened in few weeks ago. Takeru leaned his now-no longer balding head on Tooru's shoulder. "In a few minutes we wont being together again as before." Tooru smiled faintly, then with one hand not hugging a polar bear doll from Hajime for his seventeenth birthday, he rubbed his little nephew's shoulder gently, who always asked him to be taught volleyball, and whispered back, "I know. It sounds so annoying and sad, but we are both will keep communicating even though our distance far enough, Takeru. Easy as that."

But Takeru more getting sad and as if not willingly if his beloved uncle went away and with in very long time, "Waiting is boring."

"Not if you fill your boredom by doing fun things."

"It's not that easy, Tooru, it's not that easy after all these years we've done fun things together like before."

Tooru did not reply immediately, but the sweep on his nephew's shoulders didnt stopbecause Tooru knew that way he could reduce his sorrow and disappointment from Takeru, when the boy knew he will leave him in no longer time. "You could do it with your friends, could you? Or with Hajime? "

Takeru shook his head slowly, and his fingers play with Toorus soft and cleany Polar Bears fur when his uncle best friend's name appeared. "Hajime has never been play at home again, Tooru. It was since we've taken you to a quarantine dorm in few weeks ago. What's wrong, Tooru? He didnt even respond to the messages and emails I sent him either."

Silence is what Tooru did when Takeru asked him that question. Indeed Tooru hasnt fully said the truth about their apparent relationship begins to drift away to his familyespecially on Takeru.

Tooru still remembered, in a few days ago, when finally his older sister tried to interrogated him in the corner of his room, questioning things that feels like to open old wounds about the quarrel. But he couldnt to lie any furthercouldnt, when his father and his mother couldnt bear his depression between his fake cheerful behavior. So, then, when he finally sobbed in his father's arms, begging for protection and strength from his hero, Tooru talked at length and ended up with his grieving mother and an upset sister.

At that time, if only Tooru didnt immediately hold back his sister to keep sitting and hugging him from behind as she did when Tooru confessed to what happened, his sister said that he would go down to the city and meet Hajime who had already started his college there and beat him up for being a loser. But no, Tooru who pleaded in such a tear as he shed tears and risk not wanting to worsen the relationship between them, his sister just succumbed and obeyed what his beloved brother want from her.

"Tooru?"

"Hmm?"

"You're daydreaming again, and you havent answered my question."

"I'm not daydreaming, Takeru," Tooru chuckled. "I just imagined what you would become in a four years after I crossed the country."

"Don’t imagine it." Takeru snarled, but still didnt want to get out of his arms. "You look like it will be more fun there, no matter what my fate is without you, Tooru, and I dont like it."

"You who is saying like that just make me want to cry."

"Then cry." Takeru broke Tooru's embrace, and he grabbed his shoulder tightly and looked at him closely. "Cry if it makes you more calm, if it makes your pain go away, and your anxiety dissapear, and if it makes you feel stronger. Being a real man isnt about him never crying in his life, Tooru, but about how he cries for the things he deserves to cry for it is something that is precious for him. "

Tooru gasped in silence.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the utterance that runs from the tiny lips of his nephew; but not only that, it also because the phrase was usually pronounced by Hajime when he felt very lost in his life.

Therefore, even without Takeru it is expected that Tooru really cried; crying in silence that actually sounds more painful than any tears. So, Takeru hugged Tooru again and rubbed his back, and kissed his temple and whispered, "That's okay, Tooru, it'll be all right." many times.

Soon there was an announcement about the plane Tooru was traveling to. Father and Mother were already between them, who had been taking care of something at the airport information center. His sister had just returned from the lavatory, and as they had gathered and escorted Tooru to the departure gate, they hugged each other tightly, gave strength to their beloved man, and gave him last warm kisses.

Her mother cries in his arms, and he cries in his fathers arms.

Takeru tried to show his fine face and seemed to sulk at Tooru who would soon not be with him for fun anymore until next four years later, and her sister gave him a rare female sister-in-cheer sentence.

In his family's arms, occasionally Tooru glanced hopefully behind his slightly swollen eyes, and when his sister found out, the young woman smiled weakly and shook her head. His disappointment grew even more, though in the end he tried again to do his fortune by sending a short message to Hajime.

But it failed.

Many times, since he and his family arrived at the airport.

Not only did Hajime not reply to his message, but also just read it even if only briefly because the man was in the middle of college matters.

"Forget him." his sister whispered, so that Takeru wouldnt hear her. "You deserve to find and hold all new things you want for a long time, Tooru." Tooru nodded silently.

The announcement repeats and Tooru must really get away from the embrace of his family's love. He waved to those who were also lovingly returned, then stepped into the queue and handed some needed files, and disappeared from behind the passage to the plane.  
.

* * *

  
_"Say, Hajime," little Tooru called out his friend's name without even seems distracting from the flowers crown he was making. At that time, spring was visiting them and the two little boy decided to play with all sorts of flowers blooming in the open woodland plain. It was a pleasant afternoon for both of them, with the glitter of sunlight peeking through the trees, and the comfortable afternoon breeze and the scent of the beautiful flowers, and the presence of his companions. "What would you do if I were to go and leave you being alone here?"_

_"So, finally you're ready to die, Tooru?"_

_"No! It wasnt what i meant!" Tooru throws a small stone at Hajime who is sitting behind her and does something seriously and clandestinely. "You have to fix your speech, Hajime, or your mother will scold you!"_

_"She wont scold me if she doesnt know."_

_"Oh, she will do it once I tell him."_

_"Tooru, stop being a plumber."_

_"Im not!" then recalled back to what he had thought before. "So, Hajime, what would you do if I were to go and leave you for being alone here?"_

_"Nothing. Hajime shrugged his shoulder. “Hmm, wait," suddenly he thought for a moment, then glanced naughtyly, "Oh, maybe I'll be free to catch and collect insects without having bother from your feminine chatter!"_

_"You and your evil mouth, Hajime!" Tooru sulked and now throws one of his sandals at Hajimes back. Hajime growl slightly in a pain and Tooru laughed triumphantly._

_Then silence. Both are busy again on their respective affairs. But Tooru occasionally glanced at Hajime from behind his bangs that danced with the wind, and looked a little disappointed with their conversation. Until when Tooru was about to show off his flowers crown, Hajime preceded: "What about you? What would you do if I were to go and leave you being alone, Tooru?"_

_"I'm going to cry."_

_Hajime glanced instantly with a rather surprised face. With his gray-green irises just like his mother's, Hajime knew that Tooru was staring at him with his intricate expression and his serious eyes._

_"I'm going to cry, Hajime._

_And I'll be late for going home afterward, because when school time already ends, I'll be waiting for you in front of your house, or in a lush tree near the school, or here; waiting for you to come back or pick me up to go home together."_

_Hajime didnt know about what he have to say. And it made Tooru easier to say what he thought about it for the last:_

_"I dont want you to go. You wont to leave me, will you, Hajime?"_

_"I wont, stupid Tooru!" Hajime said before Tooru cried and made his beautiful eyes become puffy and swell, and angered his mother because Tooru was her darling son even more than her own son. "I wont leave you, because you cannot even take care of yourself, even though your age and body are already this big."_

_The most amazing thing besides the insects and the woods and lakes in it as well as the summer for Hajimes favorite things is How Tooru stared at him with eyes glowing as beautiful as the galaxy, then smiled happily with both wet and flushed cheeks. The distinctive and very sincere melodic of Tooru's laughter never ceases to circulate in Hajime's memory ever since._  
.

* * *

  
Hajime stared at the blue sky out there. His gaze was blank, just as his heart was sliced painfully. The worst quarrel between him and Tooru had been some time ago, but the pain and disappointment were not so fast to fade.

Nevertheless, he could still hear the noises passing around him, and the sound of the footsteps, or the churning sounds resembling with the spell, and the shouting of joy of reunion with their beloved, and the countless of passed time, and with announcements voice regarding the arrival and departure of the airplane every minute and also with a notification voice will message in on his phone.

The special ringing that he just put only for him.

Many times since he arrived at the airport.

Who seemed to call his name full of hope and pray.

But Hajime is incapablehe cannot even just open and read the contents of his message, and also reply even if in a word. But guilt arises, disturbs his ego and forces him to open and reply to his message.

"Iwa-chan," the last message he got from him started. "Dont you want to see me for last time and at least say goodbye to me?"

And a second later, the announcement of the plane taking off to France also echoed at the airport departure terminal at the airport. Ignoring Hajime in his guilty, silent cry.[]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at English, and also very desperate to do so, that's why please tell me and help me if there's any typo. 
> 
> Anyway, just call me Chapters, and don't worry because I'm gonna make this fic to be mini-series or multichapter.


End file.
